LoveStruck
by DegrassiFreak1996
Summary: clare is a rockstar! Shes settling down awhile from rockstar life.She doesn't like Eli.Eli hates her guts but he secretly loves her.Will they Fall in love? or will she push him off the bridge? Eli and Clare both have dark secrets? Will anyone find out? Who knows those secrets!Rated M for later stories
1. Chapter 1

LoveStruck

Hello Toronto, Canada! I'm Clare Edwards and we are Lovestruck! Do you mind if we play you some of our songs

*crowd goes wild*

I can't hear you guys! I said do you mind if we play you some songs

*crowd goes even more wild and after she sings for two hours back stage*

Manager: Clare we have a few people here who won your contest

Clare: can you bring them in please

*her manager brings them in*

Adam: OMG Clare Edwards we are such big fans

Ali: Adam is right! I loved your outfits on stage

Fiona: You are so beautiful in person

Imogen: Fiona is right you so pretty

Clare :I'm flattered but how—

Eli: I'm not a fan

*everyone looks at eli*

Clare: umm well why aren't you one

Eli: your fake, your brain washed by fame and your voice is horrible and look at your clothes

*eli than takes off*

Fiona: I'm so sorry about that

Clare :its okay (: do any of you guys happen to go to Degrassi

Ali: we all do why?

Clare: I'm starting school there Monday and I was wondering if you'd show me around and I know you guys don't think of me like *looks at the door*

All: we would love to

Clare:great

Manager:im sorry but it's time you guys leave

Clare : oh well can we hang out tomorrow

Imogen:totally my house

Clare :sure –gives them her number- text me the address. see you guys tomorrow

*hugs them *

Clare's Pov-

They are so nice I'm so glad I met them. I can't wait to go to imogens house but that Eli is really rude because I'm nothing like Britney spears . I think i'll bring pizza over when I go over tomorrow and hopefully Eli isn't there hes really rude

*clare falls asleep*

Eli's Pov-

God shes so beautiful in person! Eli your such a dick but you can't help but hate her! God those blue eyes! That auburn hair! That pale white skin and that smile(: ok eli no more clare go to bed tomorrow your going to imogens house

*falls asleep*

*THE NEXT DAY*

Everyone is excited for clare to come over. So they are trying to make everything perfect and they are waiting for eli. He finally shows up

*the door bell rings*

Imogen:eli can you please get the door

Eli:sure

*opens the door*


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

* Eli opens the door*

Eli - Clare couldn't get enough of me I see-smirk-

Clare- omg I just couldn't get you out of my mind! THose green eyes your black jeans your ADTR shirt

Eli-*hope in his eyes* really?

Clare-nope! Now may I come in

Eli-*sad but doesn't show it* sure*lets her in

Clare-guys I brought pizza

All-thanks care but you didn't have to

Clare-I wanted to

Adam-I'll put it on the table

Fiona:so did you have any trouble getting here

Clare:nope I live a block away but this guys herse was in the way so it took awhile*all but Clare look at Eli*

Eli: that was my hearse and your my neighbor?

Clare:I guess so

Adam:shall we sit down and hang out

Imogen: sure

*Seating arrangements:Eli Adam Ali fiona Imogen Clare

Ali:so clare what brought you back to Toronto?

Clare: my best friend and a new start

Eli:who's your best friend

Clare: Ali

All:what

Ali:awe clarebear I missed you to

Eli:how?

Clare:we knew each since birth

Ali:our Moms have been best friends since they were 13

All:wow

Adam:well welcome to the group Clare

Clare:aww thx Adam so shall we watch a movie

All:yes

Eli:horror

Girls:NO

Adam:YES

Eli:come on

Girls:Fine -_-

*they watch 3 horror movies and then the front door opens and everyone screams*

Jake:what are we screaming for?

Imogen: jake you could of texted you were coming

Jake:sorry

Imogen:Clare this is jake my step brother

Clare:jake? Jake Martin

Jake:Clare Edwards

Clare:only one

Jake:it's been awhile

Clare:3 years actually

Jake:I'm sorry how is she

Clare:my mom is bringing her tomorrow do you want to see her

Jake:yeah see you tomorrow bye-hugs her-

Eli:what was that?

Clare:it's a long story

Fiona:we have time

Imogen: if you want

Adam:we don't mind waiting till your ready

Ali hugs Clare

Clare: I want to but it will hurt I will tell you soon tho

Eli hugs Clare

Clare:thank you Eli

Eli:anytime well I loved hanging out but I have to pick up Xavier

All:bye

Clare:who's Xavier

Eli:I'll tell you soon

Clare:ok bye

*eli leaves*

*they hang out for another hour and than they all leave and go home*

Clare at home

Clare on the phone

Clare:hey baby how are you

?:I'm good how are you

Clare:I'm happy to see you tomorrow

?:me to

Clare:can you do me a favor

?:anything

Clare:go to bed an have sweet dreams okay

?:okay night

Clare:night sweetie

With Eli

Eli:Xavier come on bud let's go to bed

Xavier:okay

Eli pov- clare wants to know! God and she knows Ali! Ali knows everything about Xavier! I want to know Clare better tho! Let's see how tomorrow goes at school! I just hope she gives me a chance

Clare's Pov- shes coming tomorrow I just hope eli doesn't see her if not I may have to move I'm wondering who Xavier is ugh but it's his life I can't interfere in it ! I think I like eli but I can't


End file.
